Vacation Blunder
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Bruce and Dick go on vacation, but Dick doesn't feel too well in the middle of the vacation. Bad summary and Bad title.


"We're almost there Dick." Bruce told the 11-year-old boy patiently waiting as the plane neared South Carolina. Bruce was originally just going on a business trip for the day, but he decided to take Dick with him and stay for the week to have a vacation. Once the plane landed, Bruce and Dick drove off to their hotel in a rented car. Bruce looked over to Dick, who was nodding off. When they got to their hotel, they carried their luggage up into their room. Bruce put his bags in his room while Dick did the same.

"Dick, I have my meeting in half an hour, so I'm going to be out for the day, but afterwards we'll go to the pool and tomorrow we'll go to the-"

Bruce chuckled as he walked into Dick's room to find him passed out on his bed. He got ready for his meeting and left a note on the table.

Before he left, he checked on Dick one more time. Seeing how the young boy was still sleeping, he left a few movies on the T.V. and went off to his meeting.

…

When Bruce was back at the hotel a few hours later, Dick was watching a movie.

"Hey Dick."

He looked up from his movie. "Hi Bruce. How was the meeting?"

Bruce sat down next to his son. "Good, but boring. You wanna go down to the pool to start off the vacation?"

Dick jumped off the couch and ran to his room. Less than two minutes later, Dick came out wearing his swim trunks and holding a towel.

Bruce smiled as he went to change into his swimsuit as well.

…

The next morning, the two boys went to the beach. After swimming and playing games, they had lunch in a beach side restaurant.

"And for dessert, today's special is apple strudels." The young waitress set the two plates of dessert down in front of them. Dick eagerly ate his strudel. Once Bruce had finished, they went back to the beach. Dick started making sand castles and collecting seashells, but he was getting tired.

He sat down by Bruce on his towel. "Bruce, can we go back to the hotel?"

Bruce looked at his son in curiosity. "Are you sure? I thought you were having fun."

"I am, but I don't really feel good." Dick rubbed his eyes and nose. For some reason, his nose was starting to run and his eyes were getting watery. Bruce noticed how irritated Dick's eyes looked.

"Are you okay? Did you get sand in your eyes?"

"That's probably it." Dick said.

They were back at the hotel about twenty minutes later. Bruce popped in a movie and sat with Dick on the couch. By the end of the movie, Dick and Bruce were sleeping on the couch.

Dick stirred in his sleep as his stomach started churning. He woke up slowly and whimpered slightly. Bruce woke up a second later and looked at his son, who was looking a little paler, with a few pink splotches on his face.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good." His half closed eyes opened wider as he paled a little more.

"Bruce?"

Bruce knew what the boy was going to say. He picked him up and hurriedly brought him to the bathroom. Dick leaned over the toilet as he emptied his lunch from his stomach. Bruce rubbed Dick's back as the waves of nausea started settling.

"Dick, is anything else wrong?"

Dick nodded slightly. "My face itches and it feels like my tongue is swelling."

Bruce sighed as he picked the eleven year old off the floor. "I'm taking you to the doctor."

…

Less than half an hour later, Bruce and Dick were sitting in the emergency center. Dick had his head leaning against Bruce, waiting for the doctor to examine him.

"Mr. Wayne?" The receptionist called.

Bruce stood, with Dick still leaning on him.

"The doctor will be in the first room on the left."

Once they were in the room, Dick sat on the bed. The doctor walked in holding the clipboard Bruce and Dick had filled out in the waiting room.

"So Mr. Wayne, it says here that Richard has a runny nose, watery eyes, nausea, irritated skin, and a swelling tongue?" Bruce nodded as the doctor examined Dick.

He wrote some notes as he asked Dick some questions.

"Now Richard, are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Would you mind telling me if you ate anything today that had nuts, dairy, cinnamon, shellfish, or wheat?"

"Well I had apple strudel that I think had milk and cinnamon in it, but I have milk all the time."

"Have you had many foods with cinnamon in them?"

The boy thought about it for a second before shaking his head. The doctor turned to Bruce.

"Looks like it's just an allergic reaction to cinnamon. I'll give him an antihistamine, and if his symptoms don't go away in an hour, call me." The doctor gave Bruce his card, and gave Dick the antihistamine.

It was almost two in the morning by the time the pair had gotten back to the hotel, and since Dick was too tired to walk, Bruce carried him to the room. He set the boy down in his bed and sat next to him.

"Feel better?" He asked. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"Bruce, is it okay if we go home early? I'm not really up for vacation right now."

"Sure. I'll call the airline, and we can leave tomorrow." Bruce tucked Dick in before saying goodnight and calling the airline.

…

The next night Bruce and Dick rolled into the mansion. Alfred walked out from the kitchen and greeted them.

"Hi Alfred." Dick said.

"I made some cinnamon rolls, would you like one Master Dick?"

"NO!" Dick and Bruce shouted, confusing the butler.

…

Poor Dicky. (I've been sick on a vacation as well. NOT FUN)

Just a little drabble thingy! I was in such a writing mood this weekend! If anyone has some ideas or anything, I would gladly appreciate some help! I'm starting to run low on ideas! Enjoy and review please!


End file.
